MAAFKAN AKU
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [2SHOOT] - [Mayuzumi x Readers] / Ini mengenai cerita kehidupan pernikahanmu yang rumit bersama dengan seorang lelaki bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Keberadaan Akashi Seijuurou di dalam kehidupan kalian menambah semuanya menjadi lebih sulit. Bagaimana kisah ini akan berakhir?/ Mind to RnR?/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE-COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING : Mayuzumi Chihiro x You/Readers **_**Slight **_**Akashi Seijuurou x You/Readers**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Ini mengenai cerita kehidupan pernikahanmu yang rumit bersama dengan seorang lelaki bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Keberadaan Akashi Seijuurou di dalam kehidupan kalian menambah semuanya menjadi lebih sulit. Bagaimana kisah ini akan berakhir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAAFKAN AKU**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 1 ~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kau menghela nafas berat. _Irish_ [_your colour eyes_] indahmu terlihat redup, menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. _Mood_mu langsung berubah drastis menjadi sangat buruk. Aura hitam menguar di sekeliling tubuhmu. Jam dinding kini telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00, namun suamimu belum juga pulang ke rumah. Padahal ia berjanji untuk pulang cepat dan tak lagi bekerja lembur seperti biasanya, mengingat hari ini adalah peringatan satu tahun pernikahan kalian. Namun nyatanya? Ia berbohong lagi. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali ia tak menepati janjinya padamu. Kau sangat kecewa, tentu saja.

Diatas meja makan telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan yang sengaja kau siapkan demi merayakan hari spesial ini. Dengan beberapa lilin dan bunga mawar yang turut menghiasi meja, membuat semua terlihat indah dan romantis. Bahkan kau mengenakan gaun malam tipis berbahan satin warna merah darah dengan model yang sangat terbuka—memperlihatkan punggung mulus dan putihmu. Gaun yang sengaja kau beli khusus untuk hari ini. Segala hal telah kau persiapkan dengan matang dan sempurna dari jauh-jauh hari, demi menyambut dan merayakan momen yang begitu berarti bagi kalian. Namun sepertinya hanya kau saja yang mengganggap demikian. Buktinya, suamimu tak peduli dan tak menganggap penting hari bersejarah ini.

Setetes air mata lolos membasahi wajah cantikmu. Rasa kecewa dan amarah semakin menguliti hatimu. Perlahan kau bangkit dari tempat dudukmu, berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan segala hal yang telah kau persiapkan dengan susah payah. Tubuh mungilmu terhempas diatas tempat tidur. Dan kaupun menangis disana, meluapkan semua rasa dan emosi yang menguasaimu.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Chihiro." Kau bergumam di tengah isak tangismu. "Jika kau memang tak bisa, seharusnya kau tak perlu berjanji. Paling tidak kau menghubungiku jika kau sibuk dan tak akan bisa pulang cepat, sehingga aku tak akan merasa kecewa seperti ini." Lirihmu disertai air mata yang kian mengalir deras membasahi wajah.

Perlahan kau mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Menekan beberapa nomor seraya menekan tombol hijau. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya sebuah suara bariton namun sedikit cempreng menyambutmu di sebrang telepon sana.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanyamu tanpa basa-basi. Suaramu lirih karena menahan air mata yang masih ingin melesak keluar dari sarangnya.

"**Sepertinya aku tak akan pulang karena banyak pekerjaan." **

"Ta-tapi kau sudah janji akan pulang cepat. Kenapa kau tak menepati janjimu?" Nada suaramu melemah.

"**Aku tahu. Tapi—"**

"Jika kau memang tak bisa, kenapa tak memberitahuku sejak awal? Sehingga aku tak akan merasa kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kau jahat, Chihiro." Kau memotong ucapan Chihiro sembari berteriak padanya—disertai isak tangis yang kembali lolos dari bibirmu.

"…**.."**

"Jika memang pekerjaanmu lebih penting dariku maka aku lebih memilih berpisah denganmu. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan pernikahan aneh ini." Tangisanmu kian pilu. Meluapkan rasa kecewa dan sakit hati yang selama ini kau tahan dan sembunyikan.

"…**.." **

"Jujur saja, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tetap mempertahankan pernikahan kita. Tapi kau sendiri sepertinya tak berlaku hal yang sama denganku. Jadi lebih baik kita bercerai agar penderitaan kita segera berakhir. Aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita, kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya saja."

Kembali hening.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat diujung telepon sana. Chihiro akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Kita bicara lagi besok."

**PIPP**

Telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh suamimu. Kau hanya bisa menangis kian terisak. Sakit sekali rasanya ketika menerima perlakuan dingin dari suamimu sendiri. Seharusnya kau tak menyetujui perjodohan ini, meski kedua orangtua kalian memaksa. Kau memang mencintai Chihiro sejak dulu, namun tidak dengan lelaki itu. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah memandang kearahmu.

Kalian telah berteman sejak kecil. Kedua orangtua kalian pun saling mengenal dengan sangat baik, sehingga rencana perjodohan itu terjadi begitu saja. Pernikahan berlangsung ketika kalian lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Chihiro bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya, sedangkan kau hanya berdiam diri di rumah—menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga saja.

Pernikahan yang kau idamkan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Chihiro terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga tak mempunyai waktu sedikitpun untukmu. Bahkan tak jarang ia menginap di kantornya. Sebagai seorang istri yang baik, kau mencoba mengerti akan hal itu meski kesepian dan kekecewaan selalu menyelubungi hatimu.

Hambar dan hampa. Itulah kehidupan pernikahan yang kalian jalani. Kaupun mulai menyadari bahwa Chihiro sama sekali tak menginginkanmu juga pernikahan ini. Buktinya, ia selalu bersikap acuh dan dingin terhadapmu. Ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan dirimu yang merupakan istrinya. Ia lebih memilih berlama-lama di kantor daripada bersamamu di rumah.

"Tak ada lagi hari esok, Chihiro. Aku sudah memutuskan semuanya." Lirihmu kemudian mengusap air mata di wajahmu. Berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauanmu. Kau membereskan pakaian serta barang-barang penting milikmu ke dalam sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Setelah dirasa cukup, kau segera mengenakan mantel berbulu tebal kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dengan air mata yang telah menganak sungai mengaliri wajah pucatmu.

"Selamat tinggal, Chihiro. Semoga kau bahagia!" Ujarmu sendu—melangkah kian menjauh membawa luka dan kepedihan yang mendalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Pagi menjelang…]**

"[name] …" Chihiro membuka pintu kamarnya. Pandangan matanya yang biasa terlihat datar sedikit menegang ketika ia menemukan lemari pakaian sang istri telah kosong beserta kopernya yang menghilang.

"Beraninya kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja." Desis Chihiro dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat—meski ekspresi wajahnya tak berarti banyak, datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Jika [name] sedang ada bersamamu, suruh ia pulang segera!" Perintahnya ketika sambungan telepon telah tercipta. Setelah itu ia mematikan telepon tanpa berkata banyak. Singkat, padat, dan langsung pada intinya. Sungguh gaya khas dari seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro. Lelaki berambut abu yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Irit bicara, tak suka keramaian, tak bisa berekspresi, dan tak suka bersosialisasi. Aneh bukan? Namun hal itulah yang membuatmu jatuh cinta dan tertarik padanya.

Ia menghela nafas berat, membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur sembari memejamkan mata. Bahkan ia enggan melepas jas yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya serta sepatu formal yang masih membungkus kakinya. Ia sungguh tak peduli. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya kini hanyalah dirimu.

Andai kau ada disana, maka kau bisa melihat sekilas ekspresi yang menghiasi wajah tampannya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ia terlihat gelisah dan menyesal. Seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro merasakan hal seperti itu? Sungguh perkembangan yang sangat pesat dan mengejutkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang dan selesaikan masalah kalian secara dewasa." Ujar lelaki berambut _crimson_—_Akashi Seijuurou_. Ia merupakan teman dekatmu yang kedua setelah Chihiro. Kalian saling mengenal ketika bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan. Kebetulan ia adalah kapten dari tim basket di sekolah, dan Chihiro termasuk salah satu anggota di dalamnya. Sehingga kau tak jarang bertatap muka serta terlibat obrolan dengan teman-teman satu timnya—termasuk Sang Kapten bermata heterokrom itu.

Semalam, entah sadar atau tidak. Kau telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Seijuurou dalam keadaan berantakkan dan menyedihkan. Membuat lelaki itu terkejut dengan kehadiran serta kondisimu yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya lebar dan mempersilahkan kau menginap disana. Kau menceritakan semua yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan rumah tanggamu selama ini. Seijuurou adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui hal tersebut, karena kau tak pernah menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Hanya menyembunyikan semua masalah dan beban di dalam hati, tanpa berniat membaginya dengan orang lain.

Namun kali ini kau telah mencapai batasmu. Hingga akhirnya kau meluapkan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini tertahankan dan siembunyikan pada lelaki itu.

"Aku tak mau pulang, Sei." Kau masih tetap keras kepala seperti semalam.

Entah sudah berapa kali Seijuurou berkata hal demikian. Sudah berulang kali, hingga kau berpikir betapa cerewetnya lelaki yang biasanya tak banyak bicara itu. Namun jawaban yang kau berikan pun tetap sama—memilih menghindar dan pergi dari masalah yang tengah melanda kehidupanmu. Kau ingin mengakhiri semua tanpa harus bertemu dan berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Chihiro. Karena jika begitu, kau takut akan goyah dan kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali ke dalam kehidupan hambar dan menyedihkan yang selama ini kau jalani.

"[name] …" Seijuurou memanggilmu lembut—berjalan mendekatimu yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

Kau berpura-pura tak mendengar, hanya terdiam tak ingin merespon panggilannya. Jantungmu seakan berhenti berdetak ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingmu dari belakang. Seijuurou memelukmu. Nafas hangatnya menerpa lehermu, membuat sensasi aneh dan geli yang menjalari tubuhmu.

"Se-sei … A-apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan aku!" Ujarmu gugup dan canggung dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Kau mencoba melepaskan tangan Seijuurou, namun sepertinya ia tak ingin menuruti permintaanmu itu. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan serta menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehermu.

"Pulanglah! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berada disini lebih lama lagi." Ujar Seijuurou terdengar sangat dingin. "Selesaikan masalah kalian tanpa harus mengambil keputusan untuk berpisah." Ia berjalan meninggalkanmu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sei!" Kau menahan lengannya, namun Seijuurou menghempaskan tanganmu dengan kasar seakan tak ingin kau menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Kau tersentak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya. "Ma-maafkan aku!" Cicitmu berusaha keras menahan tangis yang ingin keluar dari kelopak matamu.

"Masalahku sudah banyak, [name]. Jangan menambahnya lagi!" Seijuurou berdiri membelakangimu. "Aku tak ingin mendapat masalah karena keberadaanmu disini. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan pernah kembali kesini jika hanya sebuah masalah yang kau bawa untukku."

**DEGG**

Hatimu mendadak sakit dan pilu mendengar ucapan Seijuurou. Air mata tak kuasa kau tahan lagi. Seketika membanjiri wajah putihmu dengan isakan tangis yang pelan serta nafas tertahan. Berusaha keras mengendalikan perasaan dan emosi yang tengah kau rasakan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sei. Maaf jika aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja." Kau mengigit bibir bawahmu kuat-kuat, tak peduli akan terluka atau berdarah karenanya. "Te-terimakasih, karena kau sudah bersedia membiarkanku menginap disini semalam." Akhirnya pertahananmu benar-benar roboh. Tangisanmu sedikit terdengar keras dan memilukan di telinga Seijuurou.

Kau pun segera berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou seorang diri disana. Tanpa membawa koper berserta barang-barangmu yang masih berada di kamar—tempat kau tidur semalam. Tanpa kau ketahui, wajah dingin dan menakutkan yang ia pasang beberapa saat yang lalu kini telah berubah sendu.

"Maafkan aku, [name]!" Lirih Seijuurou sembari mengepalkan tangannya. "Terlalu lama kau berada di dekatku, maka semakin sulit untukku mengendalikan dan menahan perasaanku padamu." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kini perasaan serta pikirannya kacau. Dan itu semua dikarenakan olehmu—gadis yang berhasil membuat seorang lelaki berhati dingin seperti Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu.

Sudah lama sekali memang. Namun perasaan Seijuurou masih tetap sama, tak berubah sedikitpun—meski kini kau telah dimiliki oleh lelaki lain. Ia terlambat mengakui semuanya. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaannya padamu, hingga pada akhirnya kau menikah dengan Chihiro. Patah hati? Tentu saja. Namun bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya jika tak bisa memanipulasi hati serta sikapnya sendiri. Menyembunyikan semua perasaannya dari orang-orang, terutama darimu.

Biarlah semua menjadi rahasianya sendiri.

Biarlah hanya Tuhan saja yang mengetahui rahasia hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**JUST TWO SHOOT.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**MIND TO REVIEW? :-)**

**. . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIRING : Mayuzumi Chihiro x You/Readers _Slight _Akashi Seijuurou x You/Readers**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**KnB (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story (c) Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WAR****NING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 2 (Ending) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Isakan lirih mengalun dari bibir mungilmu yang bergetar.

Kini kau berada di sebuah taman kota dekat sekolahmu dulu—SMA Rakuzan. Duduk diatas ayunan yang ada disana dengan kepala tertunduk, rambut berantakkan, serta wajah yang telah sembab karena air mata. Hatimu benar-benar sakit. Rasanya ada beribu-ribu jarum kecil menancap di dalam. Perih dan membuatmu sesak nafas saja.

Ucapan Seijuurou tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinga serta otakmu. Ternyata lelaki itu hanya menganggapmu sebagai pembawa masalah. Kau pikir ia adalah seseorang yang bisa diandalkan ketika kau rapuh dan membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Namun ternyata tidak. Kali ini ia tak berlaku demikian, tak seperti dulu sebelum kau menikah dengan Chihiro.

Biasanya Seijuurou selalu membuatmu tenang dan lebih baik ketika sebuah masalah datang menghampirimu. Namun kini? Semua telah berubah. Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa dulu dan sekarang tak mungkin sama. Waktu telah berganti begitupun keadaan serta kehidupan seseorang. Kau mungkin terlalu egois karena selalu datang pada lelaki itu hanya ketika kau tengah berada di dalam kesulitan saja, tanpa pernah berpikir bagaimana keadaan serta kehidupan yang dijalaninya.

Kini kau baru menyadarinya. Dan kau sangat menyesal. Seharusnya kau lebih bisa memahami dan peduli padanya. Paham bagaimana perasaannya serta peduli bagaimana kehidupan yang tengah dijalaninya. Masalah tentu akan datang pada setiap orang yang masih bernyawa—termasuk Seijuurou. Namun kau tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Kau hanya berpikir tentang kehidupanmu saja. Kau hanya berpikir tentang masalah yang tengah kau hadapi saja, tanpa memikirkan bahwa lelaki itupun sama sepertimu—memiliki masalah pelik di dalam kehidupannya.

"Tuhan … Apa aku diciptakan hanya untuk menyusahkan orang-orang di sekelilingku saja?" Lirihmu—meremas kuat gaun yang masih kau pakai sejak semalam.

"Tak ada yang menginginkanku. Jadi untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini?" Ujarmu semakin putus asa. Matamu terpejam, membiarkan angin pagi memainkan rambutmu yang terurai panjang hingga menutupi wajahmu.

Beberapa saat saja kau hanya terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Tak berniat merubahnya. Isakan tangis senantiasa keluar dari bibirmu. Tak bisa berhenti meski kau telah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis lagi. Semua terjadi begitu saja, tanpa bisa ditahan.

"[name] …" Terdengar suara seseorang menyapa gendang telingamu. Sebuah suara yang begitu tak asing lagi bagimu. Suara yang selalu membuatmu merindu pada sosoknya yang begitu berarti bagimu.

"Chi-chihiro …" Ujarmu dengan suara serak. Terkejut ketika melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang kini berdiri dihadapanmu—memandangmu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Ia masih memakai pakaian kerjanya. Nafasnya sedikit tak beraturan. Mungkin ia baru saja berlari menuju tempat ini.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi dari rumah?" Tanyanya menatap lekat kedua matamu. "Bukankah kita harus membicarakan hal semalam pagi ini?"

"Kita bicara saja sekarang." Kau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu, berdiri saling berhadapan dengan suamimu. Menghirup udara perlahan dan dalam secara kembali berkata: "Aku ingin berpisah, Chihiro. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi menjalani pernikahan palsu ini."

"….."

"Kau sama sekali tak pernah menganggap keberadaanku. Kau selalu sibuk bekerja tanpa pernah sedikitpun memperhatikanku yang merupakan istrimu sendiri. Seharusnya jika kau tak ingin menikah denganku, kau menolak perjodohan itu sejak awal. Sehingga aku tak akan menderita seperti ini."

"….."

"Aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menjalani semuanya. Jadi sebaiknya kita segera berpisah saja. Aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita, dan kau hanya perlu menandatanginya. Seharusnya aku memutuskan hal ini sejak dulu. Maafkan aku karena baru melakukannya sekarang. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku hanya membuat hidupmu tak nyaman. Mulai sekarang kau akan bebas, Chihiro."

Akhirnya kau telah selesai meluapkan semua beban perasaan serta pikiranmu pada lelaki itu. Tentu saja, air mata masih mengalir membasahi wajahmu. Entah bagaimana keadaan wajahmu saat ini. Yang pasti sangatlah berantakkan dan kacau, dank au tak ingin membayangkannya.

Hening. Chihiro hanya terdiam tanpa merespon ataupun memberikan tanggapan atas ucapanmu. Ia hanya memandangmu, datar namun penuh perhatian. Seakan memperhatikan sesuatu yang amat berharga. Sebelah tangannya terulur menggapai wajahmu, mengusap air mata dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku!" Ujarnya datar namun entah mengapa kau merasa nada suaranya sedikit berubah menjadi sendu—membuatmu mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya seraya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di masing-masing kelopak matamu. Tubuhmu menegang seketika, jantungmu berdetak tak beraturan ketika mendapatkan perlakuan lembut seperti itu darinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi!" Ia mendekap tubuhmu erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjangmu, "Aku memang bukan lelaki yang baik. Tapi aku janji, mulai sekarang aku tak akan membuatmu menangis lagi."

"A-apa maksudmu, Chihiro? A-aku tak mengerti." Kau semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Tetaplah disampingku! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berpisah denganku." Ujarnya seakan berupa permohonan—meski diucapkan dengan nada datar.

"Ke-kenapa? Bu- bukankah kau tak mencintaiku? Seharusnya kau bahagia karena kita akan segera berpisah."

"Kau salah besar." Ia melepaskan pelukan seraya menatap matamu tajam, "Jika aku tak mencintaimu, untuk apa aku menikah denganmu?"

"Karena terpaksa. Tak ada alasan lain bukan?"

"Semua pikiranmu salah. Ucapanmu membuatku sangat marah." Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah meski ia bilang bahwa dirinya tengah dilanda amarah.

"Aku tak mengerti dirimu." Kau mulai frustasi menghadapinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, untuk itulah aku bersedia menerima perjodohan itu."

"Ta-tapi kenapa sikapmu selama ini begitu dingin dan acuh padaku?"

"Karena…" Ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak kemudian melanjutkannya kembali, "Aku pikir kau mencintai bocah merah bertubuh pendek itu."

Hah? Kau membuka mulutmu karena terkejut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chihiro. Mungkin saat ini wajahmu terlihat bodoh dan menggelikan semua orang jika melihatnya.

"Aku mencintai Sei? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, lelaki yang aku cintai hanya kau. Tak ada yang lain."

"Tapi sikapmu berbeda padanya sejak dulu ketika kita masih duduk di bangku sekolah."

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Kenapa kau bisa mengambil asumsi seperti itu?"

"Aku pernah melihat kalian berpelukkan saat itu. Bahkan bocah merah itu mencium dahimu."

"Hah? Kapan kau melihatnya? Aku sama sekali tak pernah—" Kau menghentikan ucapanmu ketika mengingat bahwa kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu melintas di dalam kepalamu.

Saat itu kau memang pernah berpelukkan dengan Seijuurou kemudian lelaki itu mencium dahimu. Namun semua terjadi bukan karena romansa yang tercipta diantara kalian. Kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kau merasa sakit hati dan menangis karena melihat Chihiro berciuman dengan seorang gadis di sekolah—yang merupakan fans beratnya, namun itu tak disengaja. Terjadi karena insiden tak terduga. Kau yang salah paham dengan apa yang telah kau lihat segera berlari mengadu dan mencurahkan isi hatimu pada Seijuurou. Kemudian lelaki itu berusaha menenangkanmu dengan cara memeluk serta mencium dahimu. Sebagai teman kau merasa tak keberatan menerima perlakuan seperti itu darinya. Namun ternyata Chihiro yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi salah paham hingga masalah rumit pun terjadi.

"Kau salah paham, Chihiro." Kaupun akhirnya menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada lelaki itu. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi lega setelah mendengar penjelasan darimu. Kemudian iapun menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang kau lihat waktu itu.

"Jadi kita hanya saling salah paham satu sama lain. Benar-benar menggelikan! Karena hal itu, kita sudah menjalani kehidupan pernikahan yang tak menyenangkan dan membuat kita menderita karena pikiran masing-masing." Kau tertawa di tengah isak tangismu. Kau menangis lagi. Namun kali ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, melainkan tangisan kebahagiaan dan kelegaan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menangis lagi?" Ia mengusap wajahmu lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Mulai sekarang kita akan menjalani kehidupan baru yang membahagiakan. Aku janji." Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di dahimu.

"Chi-chihiro …" Kau terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak itu. "A-aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu." Kedua tanganmu memeluk tubuh kekar suamimu dengan erat seakan takut kehilangan meski sedetik saja.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, [name]." Bisiknya dengan suara serak yang menggoda. Belaian lembut kau rasakan di kepalamu, "Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi dari sisiku. Mengerti?"

"Hm." Kau mengangguk pasti. "Aku tak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu. Aku akan selalu menempel ketat padamu. Jangan pernah protes! Karena kau sendiri yang memintanya." Sebuah senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahmu.

"Baiklah." Ia berujar pasrah. Tanpa kau ketahui, baru saja suamimu itu menarik sudut bibirnya meski hanya sedikit. Tersenyum. Jika hal tersebut memang bisa dikatakan sebuah senyuman. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di dalam dadanya ketika mendengar ucapanmu. Ia tak begitu mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, namun yang pasti iapun tak akan pernah lagi melepaskanmu mulai dari sekarang.

"E-ehh? A-apa yang kau lakukan, Chihiro?" Kau memekik terkejut merasakan tubuhmu melayang karena Chihiro membopong tubuhmu ala _bridal style_. Berjalan meninggalkan taman itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darimu.

"Turunkan aku! Ini memalukan sekali." Kau menutup wajahmu dengan tangan. Tak kuasa melihat tatapan orang-orang yang melihat kearah kalian dengan berbagai arti. Ada yang tertawa geli, mengejek, menggoda, dan ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa kalian pasangan yang manis.

Wajahmu telah memerah seperti buah tomat, sedangkan Chihiro bersikap biasa saja—seolah hal yang ia lakukan tak berarti dan mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Ekspresinya tak berarti, gestur tubuhnya pun terlihat tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirimu yang telah menahan malu teramat sangat.

"[name] …" Chihiro memanggilmu.

"Apa? Turunkan aku! Aku malu sekali." Kau berbicara tanpa membuka telapak tanganmu yang menutupi wajah.

"Kenapa malu? Kita kan suami istri." Ujarnya ringan.

Oh, _God_! Ia itu polos atau bodoh sih? Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir senaif itu?

"Aku tahu. Tapi tak seharusnya kita seperti ini di tempat umum." Kau mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"[name] … Tatap aku sekarang! Lalu aku akan menurunkanmu." Mendengar hal itu kaupun segera menarik tanganmu menjauh. Dan …

**CUPP**

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirmu. Kau membulatkan matamu seketika setelah menerima ciuman tak terduga itu. Kemudian sesuai ucapannya tadi, Chihiro segera menurunkan tubuhmu seraya berkata dengan santai tanpa dosa: "Ayo pulang! Kita lakukan hal selebihnya di rumah saja."

**1 detik.**

Wajahmu memerah.

**5 detik.**

Bisik-bisik orang di sekitarmu mulai terdengar.

**20 detik.**

Rona merah di wajahmu kian parah.

Dan 1 menit kemudian kaupun akhirnya berteriak keras antara kesal dan malu, "CHIHIRO BODOH! BERHENTI BICARA YANG MACAM-MACAM DI DEPAN UMUM!"

Lelaki yang menimbulkan keributan itu hanya berjalan santai meninggalkanmu seorang diri, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, gerak tubuhnya terlihat elegan dan maskulin, membuat para wanita yang melihatnya meleleh seketika. Apalagi ketika ia kembali menarik sudut bibirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya di dalam hidupnya. Tersenyum tipis. Dan itu semua dikarenakan olehmu.

Ah, sepertinya kau akan menjadi hiburan paling menyenangkan bagi Chihiro. Bersiap-siap saja! Mungkin untuk ke depannya ia akan semakin sering menggodamu dengan sikap dan ucapannya yang bisa membuatmu malu, gugup, tegang, namun membahagiakan. Ya, meski tak ingin kau akui. Sikap dan ucapannya tadi membuat hatimu berbunga-bunga. Bahagia? Tentu saja. Kau sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan seorang lelaki seperti Mayuzumi Chihiro di dalam kehidupanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Seijuurou memandangi koper dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tak menyangka meski waktu telah lama berlalu, perasaannya untuk gadis itu sama sekali tak berubah. Malah semakin kuat dan tak bisa dikendalikan. Ia bahagia ketika gadis itu menjadikannya sandaran dan meminta perlindungan disisinya. Namun iapun tak bisa menahan gadis itu bersamanya lebih lama lagi. Meski pikiran egoisnya menginginkan hal tersebut, namun akal sehatnya masih berjalan. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk mendorong jauh gadis itu pergi dari hidupnya. Dengan begitu ia akan lebih mudah menata kembali perasaan dan hatinya yang kacau, meski resiko yang didapat sangatlah besar. Gadis itu tak akan pernah kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Tak masalah. Ia yakin keputusan yang diambilnya adalah benar, walau menyakitkan bagi dirinya sendiri maupun bagi gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, [name]!" Ujarnya dengan suara yang hampir mirip dengan gumaman—berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang pernah diisi oleh gadis tercintanya meski hanya sebentar saja. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disana, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas yang ditinggalkan oleh gadis itu.

Beberapa saat saja, ia masih bertahan dalam posisi tersebut. Menikmati sisa keberadaan gadis yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya untuk terakhir kali. Karena setelah ini, ia akan berusaha melupakan semua perasaannya secara perlahan-lahan walau terasa sulit dan berat. Perlahan tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan. Jari-jarinya menekan sebuah panggilan pada seseorang. Kini pandangan matanya terarah pada langit-langit kamar sembari menunggu jawaban dari orang yang tengah dihubunginya.

"**Ada apa?" **Kata itulah yang pertama kali terdengar di telinga Seijuurou ketika sambungan telepon telah diterima.

"Ia sudah pergi darisini." Ujar Seijuurou _to the point_.

"**Aku yakin bukan hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan. Jadi?"**

"Aku mencintainya." Ungkap Seijuurou santai.

"…"

"Sejak dulu hingga sekarang perasaanku tak berubah sedikitpun." Seijuurou melanjutkan ucapannya meski tak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya di sebrang sana.

"**Aku tahu. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Merebutnya dariku?"**

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya." Seijuurou berkata sungguh-sungguh.

"**Kau—"**

"Tapi sayangnya ia tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Ia sama sekali tak pernah melihatku lebih dari seorang teman. Gadis bodoh itu malah mencintai lelaki brengsek sepertimu. Padahal ia sering sekali terluka olehmu, tapi ia masih tetap keras kepala untuk mencintaimu. Menggelikan sekali!" Seijuurou tersenyum miris.

"**Aku tak suka berbelit-belit! Langsung saja, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku sebenarnya?"**

"Jangan pernah membuatnya bersedih atau menangis lagi!" Perintah Seijuurou tegas dan penuh penekanan, "Atau aku akan merebutnya darimu secara paksa. Dan disaat itulah aku tak akan melepaskannya kembali. Mengerti kau, Chihiro?"

"**Aku mengerti."**

"Bagus." Tanpa disadari Seijuurou menyimpulkan sebuah senyum tipis, "Kini ia sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Cepat cari dan temui ia! Kau tahu bukan dimana tempat yang akan didatanginya disaat seperti ini?" Ujarnya retoris.

"…"

"Selesaikan masalah kalian dan buat ia bahagia mulai dari sekarang!" Seijuurou mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"**Hm. **_**Arigatou**_**, Akashi."**

**PIPP**. Telepon dimatikan. Pembicaraan mereka telah selesai. Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menghela nafas seakan mengeluarkan beban yang ada di dalam hatinya. "Semoga kau selalu bahagia, [name]."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Dan akhirnya kalian berdua pun hidup bahagia se-la-ma-nya ... #Jadi kayak dongeng aja ya, hehe :-p<strong>

**Terimakasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca, memberikan review, dan juga memfavourite serta memfollow FF ku ini.**

**Aku sangat senang menerimanya :-)**

**Sampai jumpa di FF ku yang lainnya ya! ****#Kiss bye para readers :***


End file.
